


Trust the Ocean

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Family, Family Feels, Gen, M/M, Ocean, merman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 09:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Carlos is out fishing when a storm is almost the end of him. A merman saves him, and tries to bring him back to his father.But not all is as it seems





	Trust the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> I loveee merman and mermaids fics and just had to write this!
> 
> Let me know if you want to read Seb and Kimi's story too!

“Carlito be careful out there!” Carlos sighed a little as his father ran onto the dock, but stepped out of the boat so he could be pulled into a tight hug.

“It’s just a fishing trip, papa, will be back before the end of the day.” the 15 year old soothed. His father, Fernando, did not seem convinced.

“If you wait a few more day, we can go together. It’s more safe that way.” He tried, plucking at the bandage wrapped around his forearm with an annoyed expression. Carlos smiled.

“We need the fish to sell, you know that.” He muttered. He wasn’t very found on going out alone on the rickety boat either, but he had no choice. Fernando sighed and nodded, pulling Carlos in to another tight hug.

“Be safe out there.” He whispered, kissing Carlos’s cheek. Carlos nodded, stepping into the small boat and tugging on the sails.

“I will!” He said, steering the boat out of the little harbour. “See you tonight! Te amo papa!” He yelled. He saw his father wave back at him, a faint “Te amo” reaching him. Carlos sighed, before squaring his shoulders.

He could do this.

~~~  
He had not seen the storm coming, but it was here now. Rain best down on him in cold streams as the sky lit up with flashes of lightning. The sea was rough now, the waves lifting the little boat with ease and throwing him around with no mercy. He was starting to panic now. Yes he had been in storms before, but never as heavy as this one, and never alone. His father had always been calm in situations like this, had told him to trust the sea to take care of them, but Carlos struggled to do so. 

He tried to untie one of the ropes, with trembling, wet fingers, wanting to lower the sails a little to prevent them taking air like kites. The rope slipped in his hands and Carlos tried to catch it, but he was too late. The beam wacked against his back and threw him overboard, into the icy water. Carlos struggled to stay up, drawing long breaths of air into his lungs before he was pulled under by another wave. He tried to swim back to the boat but knew it was no use. For every kick of his legs and flail of his arm, the boat only floated further away.

Carlos knew he was going to drown, and screamed in fright, calling for his father even though he knew Fernando would never hear him. He tried desperately to keep himself afloat but he was starting to tire out.

“Papa!” He cried out. “No, no!” He sobbed. He was all his father still had and he knew losing Carlos was his father’s biggest fear.

Carlos started to sink, still screaming until water filled his lungs. He struggled to breathe, drew in water instead of air in a desperate attempt to breathe. 

The last image that crossed Carlos’s mind was his father alone on the docks, waiting for him to return. He suddenly felt hands on his shoulders, and then….

Nothing.

~~~

Carlos came to with his face pressed into a layer of small rocks. His hair was sticking to his face with salty water, but when he lifted his arm to brush it away, he groaned at the sharp pain in his ribs and side. Awkwardly looking down, his eyes widened at the large gash that ran from the side of his chest to just above his hip, the cut angry looking and still bleeding.

“Fuck!” Carlos groaned, struggling to roll onto his good side. He didn’t have anything to stop the bleeding with, and he felt tears fill his eyes again. He just wanted his dad here with him, he’d know what to do, he would have kept Carlos safe.

“You’re awake!” A soft voice spoke up. Carlos glanced around. He was in a small cave, but he saw no one near him.

“I’m over here.” The voice spoke again, and Carlos turned his head towards the sound. A head had popped out above the surface for the water, and was coming closer to the edge of the water, where Carlos was laying. Pale shoulders and two arms pushed above the water too, resting on the stone as the being propped himself up, reaching for Carlos with a worried expression. The being looked mostly human up close, but the way it had moved through the water had certainly not been. 

“What are you.” Carlos gasped, trying to get away. The being blinked up at him with wide blue eyes, dragging his fingers through his brown hair while pouting a little.

“I’m a merman.” The being said, a long, beautiful golden orange tail poking out from the water for a moment. Carlos shook his head.

“Merman don’t exist.” He answered. The being shrugged, eyes trained on the gash on Carlos’s side.

“I didn’t realise it was that bad.” He said worriedly. Carlos breathing had turned ragged and he tried to shield himself when the merman tugged on his shirt a little to have a better look. 

“Don’t touch me!” He cried. The merman blinked and touched Carlos’s cheek instead. His fingers felt warm, calming even, but Carlos still didn’t trust him.

“Who are you.” He choked out. The being bit his lip as he pressed his thumb against a tear rolling down Carlos’s cheek.

“My name is Lando. My family lives in these waters.” He said. Carlos eyed him wearily as Lando cupped his hand in the water, before bringing it to Carlos’s lips.

“You need to drink.” He said. Carlos tasted the water, but coughed it out again.

“I can’t drink salt water.” He rasped. Lando frowned a little but then nodded.

“I’ll get fresh water for you then.” He said with a determined look, lowering his torso back in the water again.

“W-wait, don’t go!” Carlos said, eyes wide. Lando turned.

“I’ll be back again.” He said soothingly, head tilting to the side. Carlos shuddered.

“I- I want to go home, please” He whispered. The young merman quickly swam closer again, reaching to take Carlos’s hand. He seemed to mull something over for a moment, before giving Carlos a sad smile.

“I can’t move you when you’re this weak.” He whispered. Carlos let out a sob.

“I want to see my papa… i-if I die-” the merman tutted to interrupt him.

“I won’t let you die.” He said stubbornly. He let go of Carlos’s hand. “You really need water now.” He said, swimming into deeper water. Carlos watched him disappear below the surface through half open eyes.

“Please come back.” Carlos whispered. He didn’t hear Lando’s answer anymore, for his eyes had already closed and his head lolled back.

~~~

“Papa, you have to do something.” An anxious voice called out. Carlos groaned and gasped as a hand pressed against his side.

“Why did you not tell me about him sooner, Lando?” A second voice called out, sounding a little annoyed but mostly worried. Carlos whimpered when his hair was wiped away from his head by gentle fingers, before someone gasped.

“Fernando?” The hand moved to cup his cheek. Carlos opened his eyes slowly, groaning a little. A man with blue eyes similar to Lando’s was looking down on him. Like Lando, he was also hanging into the water, and Carlos could see the outline of his dark maroon tail in the water. He shook his head.

“My name is Carlos. But my father’s name is Fernando.” His voice was hoarse, his mouth too dry to speak properly and a rough cough tore through his throat.. Lando swam forward, a flask clutched in his hand.

“Here.” He said softly, blue eyes wide as he tipped the flask to Carlos’s lips. The young Spaniard almost let out a moan as cold, sweet water filled his mouth.

“Your father’s name is Fernando?” The other merman asked. Carlos nodded, not understanding what was going on.

“Can you bring me back to him?” He asked in a small, hopeful voice. The merman looked at his side.

“Not yet. But hopefully, yes.” He decided. Lando seemed almost more relieved then Carlos, his tail splashing up from the water for a moment and spraying Carlos with salty water. 

“Lando.” The other merman reprimanded gently. Lando lowered his eyes a little, but then reached to take Carlos’s hand between his own.

“It’s all going to be okay.” He said with a smile. The older merman swam closer too.

“You need to get in the water, only then I can heal you.” He said. Carlos tried to shuffle back, a panicked look on his face.

“I can’t swim like.this, I’ll drown.” He whispered. The maroon-tailed merman smiled softly.

“I’d never hurt you. I promise you that” He whispered, a faraway look in his eyes. Carlos knew he had no choice but to trust him. If he refused the mermen’s help, he’d surely die here.

“O-okay.” He whispered, trying to push himself closer to the edge of the water. Lando supported Carlos’s head and shoulders the best he could, while the older merman lifted his torso and legs into the water. The salty water stung on the gash on his side and Carlos cried out in pain. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” Lando whispered, letting Carlos’s head rest back against his shoulder. Carlos sobbed, trying to wiggle out of Lando’s grasp. The other merman grabbed his shoulders more firmly. 

“Carlos, look at me.” He said urgently. “It’s going to be okay. We can heal you.” There was something familiar about the merman that Carlos’s couldn’t quite put his finger on. 

“It’s okay honey.” the merman repeated again. Carlos sniffled but calmed down. The merman drew him into his arms completely, Lando still hoovering behind them with an anxious look on his face. Some herbs were pressed against his side, digging into the cut. Carlos whimpered and instinctively buried his face in the crook of the merman’s neck. Water splashed against his nose and cheeks but he didn’t pull away, didn’t dare to look at the gash. 

“Sshh, you can sleep now.” The merman soothed. Two gentle hands rested on his scalp and Carlos peeked up to see Lando looking at him, the young merman giving him a smile, before he started to sing. Carlos felt his eyes droop, and gave in to the comfort of Lando’s voice. 

It would be okay.

~~~

Fernando sat on the pier for the 7th day in a row, looking out over the sea. There was no sign of his son, his little boy, and all hope Fernando had during the first couple of days was starting to eb away. He pulled his legs up to his chest, looking down at the calm water. He perked up when a boat arrived, but it wasn’t Carlos.

“Alonso.” Kimi Räikkönen nodded at him, helping his youngest son Max safely onto the pier. The little boy seemed a little tired, his hair wet and plastering to his forehead. Fernando reasoned he would be too young to swim, but then again, they were no regular human family.

“Go to your papa.” Kimi said, urging the boy to where his husband Sebastian was waiting a little further away. Kimi’s hair was wet as well, and when the silent man sat down next to Fernando, Fernando could see water droplets drying on his arms.

“He is okay.” Kimi said. Fernando pulled his legs up morr to his chest.

“It’s been seven days, I-”

“Jenson found him.” Kimi interrupted. “Well, his son did.” He corrected himself. Nando turned sharply.

“Don’t joke about this.” He hissed. Kimi sighed and squeezed his shoulder.

“I would never joke about that. I’m a father too.” He said. He held out his hand, two shell necklaces in his hand, matching the one around his own neck.

“They’ll need them to heal him further.” He said as Fernando took them.

“Carlos is hurt?” Nando spoke hoarsely. Kimi stood up.

“He will be okay. Jenson can heal him.” he said. He turned briefly as he walked towards Seb and Max. 

“Trust the Ocean, Fernando.” Kimi said, before he reached his family. Fernando watched as Kimi kissed Seb’s cheek and lifted Max into his arms. Their other two sons clutched to Kimi’s legs, happily giggling as Kimi kissed their heads too, kneeling down to properly cuddle all of them.

Fernando looked away quickly, to where the sun was setting above the water. His son, his little boy, was somewhere along these waters now, god knows how hurt and only in company of mermen. If Carlos never returned, he would never forgive himself.

~~~

It was already long past midnight when the water stirred. Fernando had fallen asleep on the dock, dreaming restlessly about the sea and his little boy. 

He startled awake when a tentative and wet hand nudged his shoulder. Opening his eyes, he saw a young merman with bright blue eyes.

“Mister Alonso? We have Carlos.” He whispered softly. A second merman popped up, one more familiar to Fernando. He was carrying Carlos close to his chest, some seaweed pressed against Carlos’s mouth to allow him to breathe underwater. The boy’s side was wrapped as well, shielding the gash from view, but from the amount of bandages and weeds wrapped around Carlo’s torso, Fernando knew it was bad.

Without thinking, Fernando jumped into the water, swimming over to Carlos.

“Oh cariño.” He sobbed, brushing his hands through Carlos’s hair. Carlos didn’t move, didn’t open his eyes. The merman holding him was looking intently at Fernando, but didn’t speak at first. Only when Fernando was struggling to keep himself up in the water, fatigue taking over, did the merman open his mouth.

“Nando, it’s all going to be okay.” He whispered. Fernando eyes snapped up to him, before lowering quickly again. 

“Father…” the younger merman called anxiously. Fernando’s eyes widened a little, and he glanced back and forth between the two.

“Jenson, you-” he started, before abruptly closing his mouth.

“You moved on, so did I.” The merman replied a little sharply. He then sighed and swam closer to the pier. Fernando quickly climbed up the wooden planks, and let out a sob as Jenson lifted Carlos up and into his arms. Carlos stirred a little, coughing against the seaweed pressed against his lips. Fernando quickly pulled it away, letting out another sob as Carlos blinked up at him.

“Papa?” He asked hoarsely, eyes dropping closed again. Fernando nodded and pressed a shaky kiss to Carlos’s forehead.

“I’m here, ninitõ” he whispered. “Papa’s here.” Carlos coughed and desperately clutched on to Fernando’s hand.

“Nando.” Jenson spoke up. The two merman were still swimming close to the pier, but it was Lando who attempted to push himself up onto the pier, more herbs clutched in his hands.

“Be careful, Lando.” Jenson winced as his son fell back into the water. Lando blushed a little as he resurfaced, swimming over to Jenson.

“Want to help.” He whispered, eyes wide. Jenson pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

“Nando…” he whispered softly. The dark haired man was steadfastly ignoring them, rocking Carlos in his arms as the young man moaned in pain. “We can heal him, but you need to allow us to come onto land.” Jenson continued. Fernando let out a shuddering breath, but reached into his pocket and retrieved the necklaces Kimi had given to him. He wordlessly threw them down, Lando catching them and handing one to his father.

They put them on and Lando let out a squeak as he sank below the water surface.

“Ssh It’s okay.” Jenson chuckled, wrapping an arm around his waist to pull him up. Lando pouted at him and wiggled around, kicking a pale leg up into the air.

“I prefer my tail.” he huffed, wiggling his toes uncomfortably. Jenson chuckled before helping him climb up the pier. He followed close after, eying Nando a bit hesitantly before looking at Carlos. Carlos’s eyes were open now, and he let out a choked sound.

“Hurts…” he whispered. Jenson tutted.

“We need to bring him inside.” He said to Fernando. Nando seemed to be in shock, whispering quietly to Carlos as he kept his son close. He didn’t take notice of Jenson or Lando. Jenson reached out and touched Fernando’s cheek. It seemed to startle Nando out of whatever trance he had been in.

“I can’t lose him.” He whispered. Jenson sighed and leaned in, seeming to act on instinct as he pressed a kiss to Fernando’s forehead. 

“I will heal him, I promise you.”

It was Jenson who carried Carlos back to the house, even if it was not easy to convince Fernando to let go of him. The merman had a towel wrapped around his waist, while Lando, wobbling along next to them, had a larger blanket completely wrapped around himself as he struggled to walk on his new legs.

Fernando unlocked the door to the blue little cottage with shaking fingers, making room on the sofa so Carlos could be laid down. Jenson stayed knelt next to the boy, grabbing more seaweed looking stuff. Lando meanwhile unwrapped the bandages around Carlos’s side. The gash was less angry looking now, no more swelling and inflammation around it, but still made Nando let out a panicked mumble. Jenson wrapped it again, and took a wet cloth to clean Carlos’s face as best he could. 

“There. He is going to be alright.” Jenson finished, carding his fingers through Carlos’s hair. Carlos opened his eyes. They were more clear now, more focused. 

“Home…” he whispered contently, before clutching at Jenson’s hand. “Thank you.” 

“Anytime, sweetheart.” Jenson answered with a fond smile,brushing his fingers over Carlos’s cheek. Carlos eyes searched the room, falling to Lando, who was sitting on the floor and inspecting his toes. 

“You saved my life.” He told Lando softly. Lando peeked up, a blush on his cheeks. 

“It’s okay.” He muttered. Nando eyed the young man for a moment, before walking over and hugging him tightly to his chest.

“Gracias, ninitõ.” He whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of Lando’s head. Lando let out a giggle and cuddled into the Spaniard’s hold a little. 

“Papa…” Carlos whispered. Fernando looked up.

“What’s wrong baby?” He asked worriedly. Carlos yawned.

“Tired.” He whispered. Jenson was still gently carding his fingers through Carlos’s hair.

“We can move him to a bedroom?” Jenson asked Nando. Nando sighed and nodded. 

“He can sleep in my room. Lando can stay with him.” He decided. Jenson helped Carlos carefully sit up. 

“I’ll bring him.” Nando said, knowing he had some explaining to do. He had Carlos carefully walk to the bedroom, the boy still a bit wobbly on his feet. Fernando helped Carlos to lay down on the bed, tucking the covers up over him before sitting down on the edge.

“How do you know Jenson?” Carlos asked hoarsely. Fernando sighed, mov8ng to lay down and letting his son carefully cuddle into him.

“We used to be together for a long time, but everyone was against it. A merman and a normal human shouldn’t be together.” Nando started softly. “And I loved him with all my heart, but the pressure forced us apart. And then I met your mum, and I we loved each other, but it wasn’t the same.” His voice broke. “And when she passed, all I had left was you.” Some tears rolled down his cheeks now and Carlos clutched on tighter than him.

“I like Jenson. And Lando.” He slurred sleepily. Fernando sighed.

“Me too.” He whispered in answer. Carlos fell asleep soon after, Fernando staying next to him and singing a soft lullaby. Eventually, Jenson showed up in the doorway, a sleepy Lando clutched onto his side. Fernando nodded at them and slowly untangled himself from Carlos, pressing a last kiss to his forehead before getting up. Jenson brought Lando over, tucking his son in with care. It made Fernando’s heart skip a best when Jenson not only pressed a kiss to Lando’s head, but also to Carlos’s. They almost seemed like a family.

Fernando quickly moved back to the small living room, standing in the middle of the room with a distracted look on his face. He sighed when a warm chest pressed against his back, two strong arms wrapped around his waist. He started to cry then, turning around and cuddling into Jenson. Jenson held him, whispering softly against Fernando’s hair, and it all just felt so familiar.

“I could have lost him.” Nando whispered brokenly. Jenson nuzzled his temple.

“He is okay. He is safe.” He soothed. Fernando closed his eyes, breathing in deeply.

“I missed you.” He whispered. Jenson sighed.

“I missed you too.” He tilted Fernando’s face up.

“I never stopped loving you.” Jenson whispered. Fernando sniffled, leaning in to place a chaste kiss on Jenson’s lips. They pulled apart when they heard a soft giggle from the bedroom. 

They both hurried to look inside, and saw Lando was inspecting his toes once again. Carlos was nudging Lando with his own foot, making him squeak. 

“They are perfect.” Fernando whispered softly. Jenson sighed and nodded.

“They are”

~~~~

Carlos drew in a deep breath and went underwater, slowly swimming further away from the pier. A flash of orange past him, startling him, and he coughed at the water filling his lungs. He quickly went back to the surface, grumpily continuing to cough. Lando’s head popped above the water too, looking a bit sheepish.

“Sorry Carlito.” He said, even though his lips perked up in a smile. 

“You seem to be really intent on drowning me.” Carlos grumbled. Lando rolled his eyes and held up some seaweeds. 

“I can swim you around again?” He offered. Carlos grinned and nodded, pressing the weeds to his mouth and clutching on to Lando’s shoulders as Lando dipped underwater again with a quick swish of his tail

Fernando was watching from the pier, sitting cross legged on the wood. Jenson was sitting next to him, deep red tail hanging down with the fins in the water. Both were smiling as they watched their boys play.

“They get along better than we could ever hope for.” Jenson whispered. Fernando leant his head on Jenson’s shoulder.

“They are perfect.” He whispered, smiling as Jenson pressed a kiss to his cheek. The boys came above the water as well. And Carlos swam closer to try and climb onto the pier. Jenson helped him up, chuckling as the young man hugged him briefly. 

“Dad…” Lando meanwhile.dramatically exclaimed from the water. He was floating on his back with his tail swishing and splashing around a little. “Swim with me.” Lando added. Jenson rolled his eyes but let himself fall into the water, swimming over and pushing Lando underwater.

Carlos meanwhile curled against Fernando’s side, giving him a small smile.

“I’m happy.” He said. Nando grinned, eyes momentarily falling to the scar on Carlos’s side, where the gash had healed well. 

“Me too, honey.” He whispered, resting his head on top of Carlos’s as they both watched Lando and Jenson chasing each other through the water. 

“Me too”


End file.
